Nathan Drake/Gameplay
Overview Drake uses a variety of guns and hand-to-hand combat skills. His diverse move-set allows him to fight at any range, making him a difficult character to face. Run and Gun is probably the most-used attack among most Drake players and for good reason. It strong for approaching, retreating, and linking/finishing combos. It has quick startup and recovery but can be unsafe on whiff. Drake is a strong character in all game modes and is often considered to be one of the best characters in the game. Movelist *'Brutal Combo' - - A melee combo with three random finishers (a right hook, an uppercut, or a front kick). *'Haymaker' - or + - Drake does a leaping punch. *'Throw Grenade' - + - Throws a Mk-NDI grenade, which explodes after a few seconds. *'Slide Attack' - + - A sliding attack that trips the opponent. *'Punt Kick' - (Air) - A forward kick. *'Drop Kick' - or + (Air) - A dropkick that knocks the opponent away. *'Throw Grenade' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Double Swing' - + (Air) - A double swinging punch attack. *'Run and Gun' - - Equip the AK-47. Hold Triangle to fire up to three shots. Pressing or will make Drake move left or right (can even move while firing). Pressing in close proximity while firing will cause Drake to perform a close-range melee attack with the rifle stock. *'Magnum' - or + - Drake fires a Wes-44 magnum revolver, knocking away the opponent. *'Grenade Launcher' - + - Drake fires a M32-Hammer grenade launcher *'Gau-19 Heavy Machine Gun' - + - Drake fires a GAU-19 gatling gun, creating a stream of bullets that deal multiple hits and knocks the opponent away. *'Rope Swing' - (Air) - Swing along a rope while firing the AK-47. *'Magnum' - or + (Air) - Same as the grounded version. *'Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Uzi Spray' - + (Air) - Drake fires a Micro-9mm at a downward angle. *'Oil Drum' - - An oil drum is kicked forward. Trips any opponent in the way and knocks them away if hit by the explosion afterwards. *'Tranquilizer Dart Gun' - or + - Drake fires a tranquilizer dart gun at the opponent, temporarily incapacitating them. *'Zipline' - + - A diagonally downwards slide along a zip line. *'Coverwall' - + - Protects himself using a concrete barrier. Pressing in the opposite direction causes Drake to move to the other side. **Pressing file:btn_square.png will cause Drake to hit the enemy with the rifle stock. **Pressing and file:btn_square.png will make Drake throw a grenade, which explodes after a few seconds. **Pressing and holding file:btn_triangle.png will make Drake blind-fire with the AK-47. **Pressing and file:btn_triangle.png will make Drake do a blind-fire with the grenade launcher. *'Oil Drum' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Tranquilizer Dart Gun' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only fired diagonally downwards. *'Zipline' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Ledge Fall' - + (Air) - Debris appears underneath Drake and drops to the ground as Drake falls with it. (Throws) *'Mighty Kick' - or - Grabs the opponent by the shoulders and kicks them away. *'Flip Up' - - Grabs the opponent by their feet and flips them straight up into the air. *'Back Punch' - - Drake punches the opponent, dropping them to their knees, then punches them again. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Drake blocks attacks by putting his hands in front of his face, in a style similar to martial arts fighters. *'Evade' - + or - Drake rolls along the ground. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Uncharted Category:PSASBR Category:Naughty Dog